bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melee-a-Huit
"Come on, Gekkō." A girl who has complete heterochromia, with her eyes being purple and blue (left and right, respectively) beckons to an unknown person. She has long, light-green hair, tied into long pigtails that reach down to her ankles. There is also an uneven lock of hair going across her face. She wears a light-green mini dress covered by a white jacket, long white socks, and black boots. She has long, puffy sleeves on her dress and also gloves on her hands. She has a choker on her neck, as well.﻿﻿ "...Ah...Unmei, leave me alone." The young woman who quickly follows Unmei, Gekkō Utsukushi, sighs. Gekkō is a beautiful young woman with soft pink hair, which is parted in the middle. Two locks of hair at the front extend down to her chest, which have hair ties in the middle. There is also a few strands of hair in the middle of her forehead. At the back, her hair is slightly spiked back, and the rest is tied into a long braid that reaches down to her thighs, with the tip in the shape of a heart. She has blue eyes, and the rest of her body is perfectly proportioned. She wears a revealing black and white one-piece dress, with frilly cuffs and black lace around her wrists. There is a large black bow just before her breasts, which has a black and purple cloth that reaches down to her thighs under it. She has black lace around her thighs, and she wears purple shoes. "If we don't hurry, then we'll miss it!" "Alright, alright..." Sighing once again, Gekkō quickly became alert upon seeing several people. To her, their reishi patterns were hostile. Arriving on a local enbankment on top of a large Baku named Keiyume, Suri stopped before motioning toward everyone to get off. "Alright you lazy scabs. We're here. This is the next location for training for Haruki and Kamina." "Lazy? YOU offered the ride sis." Kamina said as he began descending from the large beast before landing on his feet. "And besides, no one told you that you had to come along." Well then! That's the last time that I do any sort of favor for my oh so sweet little brother. But were you mistaken? My honey is here so I wanted to be here as well. Who's to keep all of you in line in case you all decide to slack off during these lessons?" Suri smiled devilishly as she glared at Haruki and Kamina. Sighing, Haruki took a seat on a nearby rock, "Lessons? Don't you mean errands for you? I'm pretty sure picking fruit off of a tree doesn't exacty count as training." "...Wait, who are they...?" Gekkō immediately thought of approaching the four, before Unmei stopped her. "Gekkō, don't you know it's rude to approach strangers?" "...Tch. Something's up. I know it." Gekkō clicked her tongue. Unmei placed her hands on her hips, sighing. "You know, you sound like you-know-who. ...Ah, alright. I'm not stopping you. Go ahead." With that, Gekkō Utsukushi approached the figures. Hearing the approaching steps, Rozeluxe raised an eye from his nap atop the large baku. "What do we have here?" "Oi Kamina, come here. Go see what they want. I'd rather not socialize with someone looking like that." Suri smirked as she hopped aboard alongside Rozeluxe leaning on his side. With a sigh and an awkward Shrug, Kamina approached the figure. "Uh..hi there. I was told to come and greet you. We're kind of about to start training here so maybe you want to try to find another route for your hike?" Gekkō tensed. "Surely, they don't mean any harm-" Thump. "This feeling...I want them to die." Gekkō held her heart. What was this feeling? Swallowing some of her saliva, she continued, "O-Oh. W-Well..." Thump. This nagging, irritating feeling... "Damn woman...Looks like she can resist it." A voice whispered from far away. Who was this enigmatic person? "Um hello? Is anyone home?" Kamina said waving his hand in the stranger's face. Walking to meet his friend, Haruki smiled "Just leave it be pal. They aren't bothering us," The feeling subsides. Gekkō quickly regains her composure, or so it seems. "Uh...Training, you said?" Unmei walks out from behind a bush, wanting to test her abilities. "Then how about we all train together?" "Uh, who are you exactly?" Kamina questioned before he began to back away. "Well, I'm Unmei Yagami, and this is-Mmmph!" Gekkō quickly covered Unmei's hand with her mouth. "Unmei...Perhaps it's best if we leave them alone." Gasping for air and tearing the other girl's hand away from her mouth, Unmei retorts, "B-But Gekkō...This is our chance! If we can gain strength, then helping Gai defeat the Gotei 13 will be no problem!" Sighing, Gekkō responds, "Ah...Okay. It can't hurt." Turning to Kamina, Gekkō informs him, "I'm Gekkō Utsukushi, and this is Unmei Yagami. We also have training to do, so if you don't mind, could we spar with you?" "Wait a moment. Defeat the Gotei? Did I hear that correctly? I'm afraid I can't allow that." Suri approached fom the side of those in the ongoing conversation. "If that's the case then as princess of the Kasumioji Clan and loyal supporter of the Soul Society, I will have to use every fiber in my body to stop you." She turned to look at Haruki and Kamina before continuing. "Kamina, get ready. You will be assisting me, Haruki you go back near Keiyume and Raze and watch this unfold." "...Tch!" Clicking her tongue, Gekkō drew her Zanpakutō, Ringetsu. It is a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. Uttering the words, "Spin, Ringetsu!" Her sword changed form. Ringetsu takes the form of two silver and black gauntlets with small-cleaver like segments similar to Zangetsu's Shikai blade attached to Gekkō's knuckles. A white tang is wrapped around the rest of her arms, reaching up to her elbows. Entering a fighting stance, Gekkō prepared to engage her opponents in battle. "You couldn't possibly understand our reasons. In a case like this, preserving order comes second. So..." Gekkō gritted her teeth. "En garde!" Unmei's lips curled upwards, forcing a wide, psychotic grin as her pupils dilated, in anticipation for battle, which is something she lived for. "HYAAAAAAH!" Rushing foward at incredible speed using Shunpo, Unmei leapt into the air. "Hayabusa Tenshō!!" Combining Hakuda with Shunpo, Unmei prepared to strike Kamina with a downwards, fast falling kick. Cracking her knuckles, Suri smiled. "Such a sudden release. You must be desperate to win this fight. But quite honestly, I could care less about what you're reasons are. They don't reallly have any meaning to me in this type of situation." Suri charged at Gekkō launching her fist foward. "Exorcise, Hoseki." Kamina's blade melted around his hands as he began forming a pair of gloves. "Too slow." Holding his hands in a circle shape, he teleported behind Unmei watching as her strike cushed the gound whee he was previously located. "Not bad. I'd rather not fight against you though. Its my policy not to strike a woman, so I'm gonna ask you not to try that again please." Unmei quickly spun around, silently attempting to strike Kamina with a roundhouse kick. Irritated that she could not knock her opponent flying, she gritted her teeth in annoyance. Barely dodging Suri's punch, Gekkō silently amassed reishi on her right gauntlet, taking the form of a large light-blue ring. As she grasped onto the ring with her left gauntlet, Gekkō's discharge of reishi formed several blades around the ring, each shaped like a regular Getsuga Tenshō. "Getsuga Tenshō!!" With that, Gekkō threw the ring foward, discharging blue sparks of reishi as it flew towards Suri. Too close to fully dodge, Suri turned in mid-air causing the reishi ring to scrape her side. "You aren't bad little girl." Drawing her blade, she smiled with discontent. "Though I must warn you that I too am pretty skilled." "Please stand down. I don't want to fight you." Kamina sighed as he held his hand in a circle once more casing him to teleport away from the girl during her assault. "It doesn't matter if you're skilled or not. The one who has grander reasons to fight for always wins in battle!" Gekkō retorted, and the claws of Ringetsu became charged in light-blue reishi. Leaping at Suri using Shunpo, Gekkō went in for a quick jab. "Argh...Phooey. He's teleporting away again." Unmei sighed. Gripping her Zanpakuto, which is a black Chinese Dao, she uttered, "Burn, Eikihime." Instantly, Eikihime transformed into two golden armored gauntlets. At the bottom of the gauntlets, there are several exhausts, which emit large blades of pure reishi. The gauntlets have several markings on them. Aiming at Kamina, Unmei said, "Well, that's too bad. I want to fight you. It's what I live for! LASER SHOT!!" With that, Unmei Yagami fired a green laser beam from her palm at her opponent. Suri Vs Gekkō "Grander reason to fight eh? How about to protect my clan and beloved fiance? I'm sure an unattractive girl like you wouldn't know anything about love though. Fufufufufu." Suri smiled as she moved her blade to block the girl's punch as the reishi sparks began shooting off burning her skin. "Tch, that HURT!" "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It doesn't matter how one looks, as long as they're a kind person inside." Gekkō stared Suri down with an angry glare. At that moment, the segments attached to her knuckles shifted position, surrounding her fist as reishi began to converge, forming a masssive blade of light-blue white in-between. Slashing at her opponent, Gekkō spun around. "Exactly what someone of a less desireable appearance would say." Bringing down her blade, Suri was pushed back though the dirt as she blocked Gekko's attack. "Come on now, allow me to show you how to truly handle your weapon." Reeling back her sword, Suri swung downward in an attempt to cleave Gekko's arm off. Raising her gauntlet to block Suri's attack, Gekkō ignored her beckoning and formed a scythe of light-blue reishi off of her right arm, screaming "Getsuga Kama!!" With that, she launched a powerful slash at Suri. Placing her hand on Gekko's head, Suri used it to balance herself in a handstand fashion to avoid the scythe of reishi. "Hm? Not bad. You remind me of a those that live in the rukongai with your poorly placed strikes." Suri smiled as she attempted to anger her opponent. "...Tch!" Attempting to dismiss her opponent, Gekkō formed wings of light-blue reishi on her back and leapt away. "Getsuga Tenshō!!" Gekkō amassed reishi on her right gauntlet, taking the form of a large light-blue ring. As she grasped onto the ring with her left gauntlet, Gekkō's discharge of reishi forms several blades around the ring, each shaped like a regular Getsuga Tenshō. After this, Gekkō throws the ring foward at Suri, before using Shunpo to close the gap, aiming a claw thrust at her neck. "Time to use Kidō, Hado 20 Kakusu Hitode" Forming a wall of several projectiles, Suri smiled as Gekko's Getsuga attack collided with the wall of energy pushing her back a ways before she fired it back at her opponent. "Whew. You're stronger than I thought you were. Not bad little girl." With the reflected Getsuga striking her gauntlet, Gekkō fell back, exhausted. As she was about to pass out, a mysterious figure swooped in to save her. "Wha...?" Gekkō weakly stated. "30 Nemuri" with that, the figure put Gekkō to sleep. Placing her down against a tree, this young woman approached Suri. This person was a beautiful young woman with long, rose-colored hair that reaches down to her thighs. Her bangs are parted in the middle and frame both sides of her face, reaching down to her chest and tied in the middle by golden hair clips. There is also a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. She wears a blue rose ornament on the left side of her hair. She has stunning purple eyes that mask soul-crushing sadness through their radiance. Wearing a standard Shinigami outfit with a purple captain's haori, the Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Yoshi, otherwise known as HIzashi Yoshi, made her entrance. "Oh? And who is this interrupting our fight? Someone I should be worried about? Yawn. Why don't you go away now? My battle is the one over there." Suri laughed as she placed her blade on her shoulder Instantly, Hizashi's reiatsu flared up, unleashing a brilliant white light from her person which soared into the sky and covered the area overhead. Grasping the hilt of her Zanpakutō, Hizashi growls. Even though they were on opposing sides, she would not allow her younger sister to be harmed. "Hm. Old lady showing some hostility. Why should I care about who you are? As a Captain of the Gotei, you aren't allowed to hit a noble without just cause and you're friend there started this conflict, so I would say you're out of luck if you're looking for a fight with me." Suri laughed before walking toward Haruki. "..." Ignoring the person in front of her, Hizashi dashed foward using Shunpo, moving faster than the eye can see, and unsheathed her sword, utilizing Iaidō to attempt to slash Suri across the chest emotionlessly. Haruki's eye's widened as Suri sighed walking away unscathed. "I'm sorry, I can't let you hurt a noble, especially not my fiance." Roxeluxe spoke as he blocked Hizashi's strike with his sickle-like blade. Looking at her with anger filled eyes, he continued "You do realize that based on that attack, you just set yourself to be sent down to the maggot's nest. Heh. Though I don't think I'll let you get that far." Using Shunpo, Hizashi silently re-appeared behind Rozeluxe, sheathing and unsheathing her blade, attempting to slash him. His zanpakuto at his back, Rozeluxe narrowly avoided being cleaved in two. "Hm. Looks like you have no problem regarding your captaincy. Well then, looks like I don't have to hold back." Pulling out an ofuda from his sleeve, Rozeluxe said a quick yet silent chant. "Ryoishi!" With that a large black dragon appeared from the slip of paper and circled around Hizashi before coming back to Rozeluxe allowing him to mount it. With his sickle in-hand, he charged at his new opponent. "Sentaiō." Using Shunpo, Hizashi sped up her reaction time considerably, leaping out of the way and mounting on the dragon. Gripping her Zanpakutō, she shouts, "Kamisori-fū!" Quickly, Hizashi unsheathed her blade, and launched a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air from her sword at Rozeluxe, aiming to strike him. The dragon suddenly split as it caused Hizashi to fall through toward the ground as Raze narrowly avoided the swift attack by doing the same, though he was pushed back a ways due to the force behind the attack. "Looks like you aren't an average captain. Very well." Swinging his chained-sickle, he aimed for the woman's midsection. "Go my pet!' He shouted causing the drago to surge toward Hizashi as well. Unfazed, Hizashi silently uttered, "Shindō Ken." Pouring her reiatsu into her Zanpakutō, Hizashi forced a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in her blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of Shijin drastically, also making her strikes difficult to block and counter and give it the ability to cut through anything. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of Shijin visibly blurring. Hizashi then attempted to catch the chained-sickle despite the damage it would cause, and she slashed at the dragon. Tugging the chain a bit, Raze used the leftover reishi particles to activate a chainsaw-like function n the sickle causing it to speed up it order to counter Hizashi. Smiling, he allowed Roiki to conitue on with its attack as it was sliced throughy by the Captain's blade. "You're done." Rozeluxe whispered undr his breath as the dragon showed its liquid form and rushed into Hizashi's body. "Quit now if you want to live. My buddy there is rapidly bonding with your organs, so I wouldn't try to force it out unless you plan on dying here." Hizashi smirked at Rozeluxe. "Awaken, Shijin." Activating Shikai, Hizashi then uttered, "Genbu." With a single command, the aura of the Black Turtle of the North surrounded her, expelling the dragon from her body and briefly surrounding Hizashi before being dispelled. "Genbu expels everything hostile from my body, no matter how complex. However, I can activate it two times per fight. In addition, I can utilize it in a number of different ways." Gripping Shijin, Hizashi attempted to deflect the sickle once again. "Oh ho ho. Hm. Very well then. You know....you shouldn't have told me the limitations on that. Haha. Oh well." Whipping the chain, Rozelue caused it to turn mid-flight hoping to place a cut across the woman's back. "...Gh!" As the chain-sickle cut across Hizashi's back, exposing her bare skin and leaving a deep wound, she clicked her tongue before rising once again. "Do you really think that I'm telling the truth? It's a rule of war to never trust your enemy." With that, the female Captain of the 11th Division sheathed her blade, before using Shunpo to appear in front of Rozeluxe and unsheathing her sword, attempting to strike him while her reiatsu swirled around her body. "What t-he!?" Rozeluxe tried to pull the chain back but the Captain's speed was too much and the blade sliced him clean across the chest. "Tch. Not bad. But a lie? For someone sure of themself you failed to realize that you released way before I have." Rozeluxe chuckled as he stood back up holding his chest. "Not to mention, my blade here is cursed. Not even the best healing ability or kido can stop that bleeding and there's ony one way to stop it, though I won't say what is it unless you do a little dance. Haha." "...Tch. It doesn't matter, then. Do you think that I'd submit to your will? I'll do this how I always have, alone." Uttering those words, Hizashi gripped her blade and rushed foward as her reiatsu swirled around her body even faster. Something was going on that her opponent could not comprehend. "Are sure about that?" Rozeluxe smiled sheepishly as he threw out several ofuda creating several butterflies that impeded the womans path. "I'd be careful if I were you. One wrong step and it could be disasterous." "Whatever." The reiatsu swirled around even faster as Hizashi cut down the ofuda. Using Shunpo, Hizashi then leapt into the air and attempted to slam down on Rozeluxe. "Too rash Captain." Van smiled as the ofuda she destroyed suddenly erupted into a storm of vacuums that began sucking her toward them due to their sheer number. "HYAAAAAAAH!" Furiously using Shindō Ken once again to slice through the vacuums as she was drawn closer to them, Hizashi focused her gaze on Rozeluxe as she rushed foward, grasping the hilt of her Zanpakutō, aiming to slash Rozeluxe across the chest. While Shindō Ken only temporarily caused the vacuums to cease, several minutes later, Hizashi knew that they would form again. Caught offguard by Hizashi escaping the vacuum causing him to be sliced cear across the chest which sent him flying into a wall. Heavily bleeding, Rozeluxe struggled to his feet as he prepared several more ofuda in preparation for another attack. "Come on.....its not th....at..bad. I'm....rea.d...y for more." Grasping the hilt of her Zanpakutō, Hizashi uttered, "Byakko." With that, Hizashi channels Byakko, the White Tiger of the West. This results in her forming eight disembodied swords that float behind her in a wing-like formation. The blades are white and black triple-edged swords with the blades shaped like tiger claws, charged with electricity. "Go." Suddenly, one hundred blades materialized in the sky, before they plummeted down at incredible speed, aiming to spear Rozeluxe. "Burn the fields of Heaven, Shukaku!" Rozleuxe suddenly unleashed a large quantity of spiritual energy as his blade changed into the form of a golden gourd on his back. "Songai!" As he shouted, the talismen on the top of the goud came loose revealing an opening where a large array of butterflies came shooting out from. "Go!!!!" The summoned insects then formed a small barrier around their master by projecting a various shockwaves from their wings that then sank into the earth to create a tremor effect. Leaping up to avoid the tremor effect, Hizashi lamented, "I've only got five minutes left to fight." With that, she shot down like a meteor at Rozeluxe. Suddenly, the blades behind her dissipated. "Only five minutes? That won't be enough to stop me." Rozeluxe smiled as he pulled the gourd in front of himself to block the woman's strike. Leaping back and gritting her teeth in irritation, Hizashi called upon Genbu once again. This time, it took the form of a gigantic humanoid being that surrounds and protects her. This being appears as a dark green and black knight-like figure, with a shield shaped like a turtle shell and a wicked scythe. Pointing at her opponent, Hizashi silently ordered Genbu to make a powerful sweeping slash at Rozeluxe. "Gekido!" Rozeluxe's gourd suddenly opened as it let loose several clay spiders that crawled toward the spectre at a frightenening pace before exploding around it and Hizashi. "Tch. I need more distance. That should be sufficient enough to handle her for now. Espescially with that open wound." Unmei vs Kamina Struck by the laser, Kamina was sent reeling back rolling along the ground in the dirt. Standing as he wiped himself off, a look of sorrow came across his face. "Well thn, if its a fight you want then, fine I will oblige. Though I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle the full extent of my abilities." "Hahaha..." Unmei smirked. "Great, great! Your reishi patterns...They make my blood boil. See if you can handle this!" With that, Unmei charged reishi in her left palm. "Kūha Dan!!" Unmei Yagami punched foward, unleashing a powerful shockwave at Kamina. "It seems as though I cannot convince you." Forming a rectangular shape with his hands, Kamina created a prism around Unmei's shockwave before teleporting it directly behind her. "I do apologize." Leaping away from the shockwave, Unmei lunged at Kamina, preparing to launch a powerful punch at his head. Smiling, Kamina placed his hands toward Unmei. "A melee fighter like you...I'm a bad match for." Teleporting her back away from him. He sighed. "I''m gonna ask again. Please stand down. I don't want to cause you any pain. If this continues you could lose a limb or maybe your life."'' Unmei thought of Kamina's pleas as worthless. "Hadai!" Steam began to evaporate from her legs, allowing to rush even faster at her opponent. Leaping into the air, Unmei shouted, "Beam Saber!" A large sword made of pure reishi formed in her hands, and she attempted to slice Kamina with it as she plummeted. Attempting to block, Kamina placed his hnds above his hea as he used his gloves to block causing him to sink into the ground slowly, the more pressure Unmei applied. "Very well. We shall do this the hard way." Attempting to roll away, Kamina kicked at Unmei's side to separate the two Dispersing her Beam Saber, Unmei quickly leapt back. "Shield!" Forming a large buckler shield of pure reishi on her right arm, Unmei attempted to strike Kamina, utilizing it as a sort of battering ram. On the receiving end of the attack, Kamina was sent careening back into a nearby sandpile. "Not bad...in fact I think I can get serious on you now. Please forgive me." "Why forgive on such an occasion? I'm looking foward to this!" With that, Unmei leapt up, and plunged down with a falling kick at Kamina, aiming to strike him. "Very well." Kamina smiled as he placed his hand in an octagonal shape causing her to teleport to a nearby tree with her arm phased through it. "That should keep you still for a moment while I prepare myself." Category:Persona Superior Deus